Chapter six (UTHP)
A Tale of two Summers. July 2nd, 1993. Harry's vacation was off to a great start. His mother had undertook a week long ritual that doubled whatever magical power she bound and she became a Mage, and if the book on sex magic that they borrowed from him was any indication then that helped her and father too. Harry eventually decided to incorporate training to help Rose grow her power so that she wasn't left behind by her family and Harry also continued his own training to grow his power... if all went well then Harry should become a Tier Three Mage very soon. And Rose got to learn the Patronus charm, which was highly draining at her level, and several other spells. And then they were informed that Peter Pettigrew escaped while the guards lowered some of the wards for inspection by the Minister, but Harry was the only one unconcerned. "I thought Pettigrew was a coward and a weakling?" Harry asked, not seeing the big deal. "He is, but he might come after Rose anyway, thinking he can win," James replied. "Yes, but he'll fail and he would have to bypass the wards of Potter Castle or Hogwarts. It's unlikely that he knows where Voldemort is or that he would be able to escape Britain and then find him. We can train Rose more, but I'm honestly more concerned about him locating Voldemort eventually, because it would be sheer suicide for him to cross us right now. I don't know him as well as the three of you do, but I think he'll find someone to hide behind and protect him before he ever tries anything." James, Sirius, and Remus nodded, that was certainly possible. "Lily and I need to go meet with the Minister and Dumbledore to discuss what they will do next," James began. "Fudge was even considering having Dementors stationed around Hogwarts until Dumbledore told him it was a terrible idea!" "Maybe I'll suggest my Prefect friends learn the Patronus Charm then. I should get my own badge by the end of summer and I need to begin my reign on a high note." Harry said, to his families amusement. "Sirius and Remus will be watching you both, so you two behave," Lily said. "I don't need a babysitter, but okay," Harry replied. "Are we going to activate the other inactive wards for greater security?" "After we get back, we will," James replied. "Be careful. I'm gonna copy the instructions for conjuring a Patronus and send it to my friends, Prefects and Head Boy's and Girls, and my allies, pawns, minions, lackeys, and thugs. National domination is so exhausting, why would anyone want to rule world?" Harry said, amusing his family as he walked away. They thought he was joking, but Harry was actually serious. Harry saw the benefits of controlling part of or an entire government and decided to pursue that goal years ago with his Great-Aunt's guidance. Harry controlled two departments: the Department of Magical Games and Sports and the Goblin Liaison Office and had great influence in several others which was still growing. Thankfully, Harry only needed to send letters to several students at Hogwarts. It was impractical to have all of his pawns learn it and also pointless; employees at the Ministry of Magic weren't in danger. After that was done, Harry decided it was time to speed up his and his Great-Aunts plans... wiping out the werewolves that generally supported Voldemort. Line break-remove text and replace. The past month had went wonderfully. Harry became a Tier Three Mage, finally. His sister grew in power and skill and was growing much more powerful. His mother had chosen to remain at her base Mage power though. Unfortunately, Fudge decided to trust his Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge and ordered that the Dementors guard Hogwarts. It was already showing signs of damaging his position, but that wasn't why Harry was pleased. The werewolf population was decimated with precision attacks and assassinations. They killed the leaders, set rival Alpha claimants and their supporters against each other, and killed any survivors. They also carried out mass-slaughter to reduce numbers even further. Trapping them with Fiendfyre and then burning them all alive was a great strategy that was repeated countless times. Any of the surviving lone werewolves were assassinated, apart from Remus Lupin and a few other well-behaved infected. Years of research and planning culminated in the cleansing of Great Britain of lycanthropy... and Dorea was having her allies cleanse other nations of potential allies for Voldemort. Wiping out the Giants wouldn't be practical, unfortunately. They had finally managed to capture Fenrir Greyback, who tried fleeing Britain to build an army to avenge his fallen werewolf allies. "Fenrir Greyback," Harry greeted from behind his mask. "You've caused us a lot of annoyance with your cowardice. We've been tracking and chasing you for days." "Yeah, I'm real sorry about that," Fenrir snarled with an undertone of mockery. "I'm glad, but you still have to be punished," Harry said, pretending Fenrir was being sincere. "Thankfully your death will be very quick." Indeed, Harry quickly beheaded the monster with a Cutting Curse. "If only we could dispose of the Dementors now," Dorea said coldly, looking down at Fenrir's head with disgust. "We can at least have them regulated with the right excuse... like Death Eater spawn getting their first and last kiss. Theodore Nott is isolated and apart from his father is the last of his house... and if Nott Senior were to die while in a fit of rage..." Harry suggested. "It would end a wealthy Most Ancient and Noble House that could support a returned Voldemort," Dorea agreed. "It's unfortunate to kill a child, but it's for the Greater Good of Wizarding Britain. The Dementors could kill several students if the opportunity rose, but how would you do it?" "Modified Demon-binding spells, which Dementors essentially are; being corrupted human souls. It was how both Ekrizdis and Raczidian controlled them and I have a stone that can summon spirits, which I did. I now have the means to enslave an army of soul-sucking abominations." "Excellent! You could use them as an expendable army of indestructible soldiers!" Dorea said. "Yes, but that would require advance planning to maximize my advantage. I could use them all as invisible pirates to make me money for my future plans, I would just need an isolated place to store all the loot, that wouldn't be found. Long-term, I might be able to raid shipping and cost the muggle government massive sums of money and cause massive issues on land, but I don't see the point at present time. Attempting to conquer Britain right now would be pointless. I lack the support to hold it and that's even if people see me as a chance to conquer the muggles." Dorea nodded in agreement. "We should display Greyback's head in Diagon Alley," Harry said. "It would be good for morale and serve as an additional warning our enemies, even if they are unaware of who we are." Dorea nodded in agreement and they disapparated away to display their trophy. Line break-remove text and replace. Harry's expectations were soon met and he was made a Prefect and him providing the means for the other Prefects and his friends to learn the Patronus Charm won him some major respect from them. Him making his enemies in Slytherin House look bad by having the Dementors attack during their patrol and near them both allowed him to have neutrals replace them. Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe were all kissed and the latter two were actually stupid enough to draw their wands on a Dementor too. Their parents predictably were out for blood and Dolores Umbridge was given the kiss after evidence was dug up to further justify her death. Best of all, the evidence was 100% creditable and Umbridge was done. House Nott was decimated and Houses Goyle and Crabbe were reduced to using their spares as their heirs. Thankfully, Fudge, who was a highly desired puppet Minister, was allowed to stay in power. Unfortunately, once Harry became a Tier-Three Mage and was back at Hogwarts his training slowed down, but Harry soon acquired his Alchemy Mastery and began his Charms and Arithmancy Mastery studies. Honestly, Harry's fifth year was extremely boring. Not even being awarded the title Grand Sorcerer peaked his interest and he was the youngest to have ever achieved that. It wasn't all that interesting since he was already a Mage, but he at least bolstered his reputation even further. Between his classes, training, mastery studies, and teaching his sister Harry was very busy, but he wasn't complaining about it. He was actually pleased. Rose became adept at Occlumency, Magic Sense, Mage Sight, and became a Grand Sorceress. Harry quickly mastered Charms and Arithmancy, having studied both fields extensively, and would have his Mastery Certificate very soon. Harry was also much closer to becoming an Archmage now. Harry's extremely boring fifth year ended with him filling in for Lupin, again, who had his lycanthropy exposed by Snape, after Snape had a bad day. It was more pleasant this time around though, most had less they needed to learn, and had self-studied in their spare time to learn what they needed too. Harry was glad of that and he had them help the other more lazy students catch up. Line break-remove text and replace. August 16th, 1994. Harry's vacation had been spent wisely, he was learning... from Rowena Ravenclaw's shade. She was a Charms Mistress and Harry was eager to learn from her, hopefully even how she created her Diadem. It was going great and Harry was eager to begin learning from other witches and wizards soon. With Harry using magic to give himself an imprint of Rowena Ravenclaw's skills and then having her teach him, he would soon have a similar level of knowledge and skill. He was looking forward too it. Harry had already made his own attempts at creating an Excalibur imitation, but it just wasn't good enough in his opinion. It was indestructible and could cut through a diamond with an enchantment that essentially separated molecules; allowing it the ability to cut theoretically anything, and was infused with Dark Magic to create wounds that cannot be fully healed. Harry's sole complaint? It didn't look cool enough. Thus the reason he reforged it. It was a greatsword made of magical silver with rubies and onyx that was as lightweight as a longsword, with all of its previous enchantments improved. Still, Harry added the ability to absorb protective magic. It was while he was working that he was interrupted by his little sister. "Harry?" Rose asked. "Yes, Rose?" "I had a nightmare," Rose said, acting about ten years younger than she really was. "Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked, knowing that it must have been bad for her to be acting like a small child. Rose nodded and she explained how she witnessed Voldemort and Pettigrew speak of killing her, Bertha Jorkins, and then killed a muggle. Rose woke up with her scar burning and went to get a drink of water and see if anyone was awake. "Have a seat, Rose. I want to cast some diagnostic and detection spells on you... This link is unnatural and a liability should Tom learn of it. It needs to be broken or destroyed entirely... it could possibly allow him to exploit his skills in Legilimency to invade your mind." Rose sat down and allowed Harry to cast his spells. She was negative for possession, bindings, and mind-effecting magic, but she was a Horcrux and his shock showed on his face. "What's wrong?" Rose asked. "It's fixable, but you'll need improved skill in Occlumency before I ever inform you of whats wrong. If you'll let me put you to sleep, I'll fix this and you can wake up tomorrow in your bed. I just need you to trust me. It has to be removed and it easily can be." "Okay," Rose said, trusting Harry completely. Poor naive kid. Harry placed her under a sleep spell and cast a spell that relocated the soul fragment, the Horcrux of Tom Marvolo Riddle, into a piece of rubbish. Harry quickly disapparated to his Great-Aunt's home with a pop, alerting her to his presence in the process, and quickly being met outside. "What's wrong, Hadrian?" Dorea asked in concern. "Rose was an accidental Horcrux and had a vision of Tom plotting to kill her. I removed the Horcrux and brought the soul fragment here for sacrifice. It's from 1981 and I'll gain a lot from the ritual... A Mastery in the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Apparition, and Occlumency and Legilimency. Most of that will just reinforce my own mastery in the subjects, but I should still gain a lot." Dorea nodded. Voldemort was powerful, but Dorea still despised the stupid boy playing at being a man. "You know where the ritual room is, but I'll keep an eye on you during it," Dorea said, and they walked to the ritual room Once they arrived, Harry placed the Horcrux infested rubbish in the center of the ritual circle and took his place. "Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." Harry said calmly, with an undertone of nervousness. He felt foreign knowledge enter his mind, which expanded and ordered the knowledge. He felt his body absorb copies of Tom's knowledge, skill, and experience from the soul fragment. Finally, Harry felt an odd power, Parseltongue, flow into him and enhance his own ability. To his surprise, he also acquired a power boost because of the copied ritual effects. Harry passed out moments later. When Harry awoke, it was to see his Great-Aunt waiting patiently. "Apart from the impressive power growth, what other benefits did you gain?" Dorea asked. "Peak-human abilities. Increased my speed by seven times. Increased magical recovery by seven times. Increased my Stamina by seven times. Strength and Durability of a Giant. Immunity to all poisons, and Rapid regeneration. The power growth was 40%, which is nearly the power of two Mages, since I was only just at Archmage level." "Impressive, Hadrian. It will only get harder now that you're an Archmage... you might want to use rituals to gain power from here." "I'll try training for power first, but I may use Sex Magic rituals if I can't handle it. I want to save the rituals that actually multiple a magicals power as a last resort. If I can get halfway to Magus status and then double my power..." "You would ascend to Magus status and likely become the most powerful being on the planet and be on the same level as Merlin and Morgan..." Dorea said, liking the idea. "I hope you save the power multiplying rituals until after you reach Magus status. You could make the members of the Mage Guild piss themselves in fear!" "An appealing idea that I will strongly consider," Harry replied, smirking. "I'll be studying the theory of how to draw power from ley-lines soon too, and summoning Merlin's shade as a teacher in that, but I can only grow my power 10% a month with that method and will have to supplement it with training and additional rituals. I also need to get back home, Mum, Dad, and Rose will be waking up in a few hours." "Okay, be careful Hadrian, and double-check your sister and inform Dumbledore." Harry raised an eyebrow. "He may have suspected, but Rose's own magic may have prevented him from sensing it like it did ours. If he knew, then he should abandon all of his plans regarding removing it." "I'll do that then," Harry agreed, before silently disapparating away. Line break-remove text and replace. August 18th, 1994. The build-up to the Quidditch World Cup was pleasant so far... Harry had greeted several of his school friends and was forced to prevent Fred and George Weasley from betting with Ludo Bagman and getting scammed by him. Harry was also fortunate enough to open discussions for investing in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which Harry felt would be quite profitable for everyone involved. Just not as profitable as Harry's bets at the World Cup. Harry predicted the wins and losses of the teams very well, but largely due to leaving a margin for error. Harry had predicted that Ireland would win, but that Krum would catch the Snitch... and Harry was nearly scared to death when Krum nearly lost the race for it. "Harry, did you bet money?" Lily asked with an undertone of disapproval after having seen her sons reactions. "A little to make it more interesting," Harry replied neutrally. "Krum just made me a lot of money though and England's horrific loss made me a lot of money too. It's just pattern recognition and reviewing a teams history for their past behavior to predict their actions. I've won enough to make some Goblins mourn for their recent losses like they lost family members. Purchasing Goblin Silver and not returning it when the original purchaser dies is deemed theft in their eyes, but wagering Goblin Silver in a bet... it's free and clear to the winner, and even deemed something like a spoil of war." "You won Goblin Silver?" James asked, impressed. "And money and lesser treasures," Harry replied. "It's gambling though," Hermione said. "It's regulated and taxed, Hermione," Lily replied. "I still disapprove, but no one is physically assaulted or murdered, which is something that the non-magical world can't boast of." Lily had been helping Hermione to see the positives of the magical world and was allowing Hermione to benefit from Lily's greater experience. Harry soon retrieved his winnings, which consisted of a Gringotts Cheque for one million galleons and several valuable objects including a Goblin Silver shield, dagger, and sword. "I thought you said that you only bet a little?" Lily asked icily. "Yes, but a little is open to interpretation and relative in size to the greater portion of my wealth. In this case, I bet under 100,000 galleons while allowing a good margin for error in my predictions. I got every prediction right without fail." "And we'll never bet against you again," a goblin muttered. "That's the spirit!" Harry said, smirking. "We'll talk about this later, Harry," Lily said. "You seem angry. Dwelling on toxic emotions like anger isn't healthy at all and you should just forgive and forget that this ever happened. I'm sure a religion or some doctor agree's with me. Just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?" Harry asked, causing his family to laugh. Lily looked amused too, but she wasn't going to let Harry get away with this. The Potters and their guests returned to their families manor... "So, how long have you been gambling?" Lily asked. "Off and on for a few years, but the 100,000 is most likely a one-time thing. To be fair, I win the majority of the time and this is the fifth time that I've bet money in my entire life." Left unsaid was that he had betted sexual favors and messages with Gemma. Lily was glad that it wasn't a severe problem or an addiction, but she was still angry. "Stop gambling or I will be forced to ground you Harry." Harry nodded, but he was greatly annoyed. At least she didn't threaten to try taking his money, that would have been impossible and would have only served to anger him. Harry was allowed to return to his projects, which included a Taboo on the incantations for the Unforgivable Curses. Harry needed someone to use an unforgivable to test his alert system for them. He had a map that would show the locations, but no one had used any in the last few days. With him having to wait, Harry continued learning from Rowena Ravenclaw... by September he would have learned all that she could teach him, but that was only because he was very highly educated. It took hours, but someone stupid eventually used an Unforgivable Curse... imagine Harry's surprise when it registered there usage at the Quidditch World Cup. After quickly disguising himself, Harry had his personal elf apparate him outside the wards and then he apparated to the camp grounds. When Harry arrived, he wasted no time in placing the muggles into protective orbs before blasting the Death Eaters with a lightning curse, empowered further by his Storm Elemental ability, and forking it to strike them all. A Blasting Curse each finished them all off and then Harry quickly disapparated; leaving behind several mangled bodies and a family of muggles contained in orbs and waiting for Ministry Obliviators. Best of all, only one person would ever find out... his Great-Aunt Dorea who was very supportive of his actions. As for who Harry killed... it was Lords Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery Jr., and Walden Macnair. Not that Harry cared. They were all evil and they paid for their sins with their meaningless lives. The problem was that someone, obviously a Death Eater, had cast the Dark Mark, and Harry began building up his power even further. Harry spent the remaining days of August using any means necessary to build up his power... Harry seduced Madam Edgecombe of the Floo Network Authority and then extorted her into being loyal to him. He was close to getting even greater influence over the department. Harry had gained much greater influence in the Office of Misinformation and the Foreign Affairs and Sports Department, and he could do some major damage now. Specifically he could keep muggles ignorant if he really wanted too, which may eventually become necessary. Gemma was also spreading Harry's influence for him and getting him a lot of great information. Addictions, crimes, habits, and other weaknesses such as debt or pure lack of wealth. Some would serve Harry just to have their children educated at Hogwarts at his expense or perhaps even get a Mastery for themselves or their family. So far Harry was just paying for people to attend Hogwarts. "Are you looking forward to your sixth year?" Lily asked her son. "Yeah, it should be interesting with the event happening there." "Event? What event?" Rose asked. "Sorry, can't tell you. It's a big secret. I only know because of my sources inside the Ministry and because Hogwarts will be involved. You should enjoy it though." "This year the Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts, Rose," James said, getting a glare from his wife for blabbing. "Triwizard Tournament?" Rose asked. "Above-average wizards jumping through hoops for a 1000 galleons and engaging in death matches and doing tasks for points. It's pretty stupid, but Hogwarts had already agreed before I revealed the Gryffindor and Slytherin Lordships. This will be the last one that Hogwarts is involved in. Students, teachers, ministry employees, and even reporters have died due to the idiotic tournament. I'm even considering sacking Dumbledore if it ends with a students death." "Harry, you can't sack Dumbledore!" James said. "Not without just cause," Harry replied with a smirk. "If a student dies then he is done... he's screwed up too much anyway. Keeping a fake Philosopher Stone in Hogwarts, baiting Voldemort, not conducting a thorough search during the basilisk problem, and he still hasn't replaced Binn's or Filch as we ordered and hasn't had any Curse-breakers check the DADA post. He at least had the outdated brooms replaced. He's testing mine and the boards patience." "Isn't he introducing the new class that you wanted?" Lily asked. "Yes, but in History of Magic we still have some of the worst grades in the entire world and DADA has very inconsistent teaching. Filch resents those with magic, harasses students, and barely even does anything. The house-elves do the vast majority of the work and he just eats up funding for better projects. Hogwarts current state is a bad reflection upon myself, House Potter, and Houses Gryffindor and Slytherin. I intend to remind Dumbledore who is truly in charge. I restored him to the position of Headmaster and I can easily strip it from him." They thankfully moved on and the elder Potter's began explaining about the Triwizard Tournament to Rose.